The Akatsuki shouldn't mess with time
by OnionNinjaa
Summary: When Pein and Konan find a device that enables time travel, it is up to the Akatsuki to use it! What will they change? What will they achieve? and lastly, WHO will they save. Don't take this fanfiction too seriously. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Realization

It started as a nightmare. Everything seemingly fine. Until everything started crashing down. His world shattered in only a few seconds, seeing the one he loved for years gone her beautiful face splattered with blood, and a gaping hole through her chest. Her eyes wide, she started chocking up her last words. Everything went fuzzy after that, he vaguely remembers screaming and pleads of mercy. Everything felt cold, nothing mattered anymore, the world didn't matter anymore. Nothing absolutely noth-

"Tobi!" A irritated blonde half-yelled. "Wake up, un! We need to get moving"

His eyes blinked open, focusing on his partner. He sighed to himself, he had been having the same nightmare for a month now. He put up his foolish font and he jumped up from the ground, and started jumping up and down clapping his hands. "Deidara-Senpai! It's so good to see you! Thank you for waking Tobi up!" He falsely cheered.

Deidara's eyes twitched, he turned around to pick up his bag then turned back around to face Tobi again. "Let's go, un. Leader-Sama has summoned us" he started to walk away, not even waiting for Tobi to get his things.

"Wait, Deidara-senpai!" Yelled Tobi, as he started hurriedly packing his things, while trying to forget his nightmare.

—

"So senpai, why did leader-Sama want to see us in person instead, and not through the holograms?" Question Tobi. They where both walking through the deep forest, passing by plants and trees.

Deidara simply shrugged "I don't know, un. Apparently it was something important, un"

"Hey senpai, why are we walking instead of flying with your clay bird?" Questioned Tobi once again, he tilted his head to the side.

Deidara shrugged "I don't feel like making a bird right now, un" Deidara replied.

"But senpai, you said it was urgent. Wouldn't it be faster if we ride on your clay bird?" Tobi asked.

Deidara twitched slightly, but he only shrugged,

"Hey senp-"

Deidara punched Tobi on the head "will you shut up already, un!"

When Deidara and Tobi arrived at the base, they where greeted by Kakazu and Hidan.

"I guess we weren't the only ones invited to the fucking party" stated Hidan, with a small grin. He was fairly tall, of course not the tallest but still tall. He had grey hair that was cut right above his shoulders. And grayish-purplish eyes. He was a fairly muscular man. And something about him screamed 'cocky.'

"It seems so, do you know why leader-Sama wanted us here, un?" Asked Deidara.

"From what I heard from Kisame, it's some sort of tool that could help us catch the jinchuuriki" Kakuzu mumbled.

Tobi started to clap excitedly "Ooh! Maybe it's a easy-bake oven! We could make cupcakes, and do a bake sale! And then the jinchuuriki will HAVE to come" Tobi on the inside cringed a little about what he just said, of course acting came at a price.

"What the fuck is a easy-bake oven?" Asked Hidan. Deidara and Kakuzu shrugged.

The door opened and Konan came out. She had dark blue hair with a dark blue rose attached to her hair. She had dull orange eyes and a beautiful face. There was a couple of piercings that covered her face, and she had the Akatsuki cloak over her.

"I see you guys arrived, come in" said Konan, her voice was calm.

Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara and Tobi all walked in. Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and of course Nagato other wise known as Pein where already in the room,  
They where all wearing their akatsuki cloak.

"Welcome" Pein said, he gestured them to sit down, and so they did. "you may all be wondering why I summoned you all here." His voice was cool and like Konan's calm. His eyes didn't give away anything either.

After receiving a couple of nods, he continued. "Well recently, I have discovered a device that can bring us to the past and future" he raised a small dark-purple cube, it had a couple of buttons on it and it was glowing faintly.

"If I may ask Pein-Sama, how do you know if the device works?" Itachi asked, he looked a little intrigued. Everyone else nodded in confusion. Except for Tobi, who was in deep thought.

Konan stepped forward "well, you see. Both me and Pein tested it out, we went to a time before we where born" Konan clarified, Pein nodded in confirmation.

Hidan suddenly laughed "and what did you do? Fuck your grandmother?" Nobody else laughed.

Konan cleared her voice "no, we captured the five and six tails" some of them looked astonished, Hidan looked away muttering to himself.

Tobi stared at the purple box in Pein's hand, he wondered about what he could do with it. What he could discover with it. And What he could change with it. Suddenly a smiling brunette appeared in his thoughts. His hands clenched.

Kisame then asked "so, how'd you do it? Catch the tailed beasts I mean"

"After we did some research, we went back in time to find the weakest jinchuuriki at their weakest point and so on" replied Pein.

Zetsu looked towards Pein "so, which beast are we going for right now?" Asked the white half of him. His eyes showing a twinkle of amusement for whatever reason.

Pein though for a second "well, why don't we vote on it. By raise of hands, who votes for the one tails?"

Nobody except for Deidara raised his hand. Deidara slouched in his seat, slightly annoyed "if we're going to do this, we might as well do it in order un" he mumbled. He only got a couple of shrugs in reply.

"For the two tails?" Asked Pein. Nobody raised their hands. It went like this for a couple of minutes until they reached the nine tails "nine tails?" Everyone except Deidara and Tobi raised their hands. Everyone looked at Tobi confused, he was awfully quite today. Pein looked at Tobi questionably.

"Alright, it's decided. Nine-tails it is" he took out a book in his drawer and flipped through a couple of pages. "It seems like we got a couple of options, there is Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki and of course Naruto Uzumaki" he looked up from the book "which one?"

"I think we should go for Naruto Uzumaki" said Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu agreed.

"Oh! Oh! Tobi thinks that we should go for Mito Uzumaki!" Tobi said excitedly, worried that they'd choose Kushina. And if they did, he was afraid they would find out the truth about him.

"Like hell i'm agreeing with you, un! We should go for Kushina Uzumaki" Deidara crossed his arms, the rest of the Akatsuki agreed.

Pein nodded "Kushina it is, there isn't a specific time that I know of that she has been weak. However I'm sure it's fine" everyone else also nodded.

Tobi froze slightly, it seemed as if Pein was ignoring him. Which was odd.

Pein put in the date, time and location. "Everyone gather around me" he ordered. Once everyone surrounded him, he pressed the button. Everyone was zapped, and in a flash everyone in the room was gone.

—

The akatsuki members found themselves in a small clearing. They all groaned and rubbed their backs.

"That hurt like a bitch" groaned out Hidan. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Tobi noted that far in the distance, the village hidden in the leaves stood proudly. With only three heads. His old home.

"Let's separate to avoid suspicion" he threw everybody an ear-piece (don't ask me where he got them) once everyone was with their partners Pein showed them all a picture of Kushina. "This is who we are looking for, contact us immediately if you find her. And remember to use a henge" and with that Pein and Konan henged and left.

"Should Tobi be a girl or a boy Deidara-senpai?" Asked Tobi.

"I don't care" said Deidara as he henged into a civilian person with a very forgettable face.

"Ok" Tobi nodded, he henged into a short green haired teenager. "Let's go senpai!" He marched forward, with Deidara behind him.

—

Unlike the rest of the akatsuki members, Deidara and Tobi didn't try sneaking into the village. Instead they looked outside the village.

"And remember I do all the talking" Deidara said.

"Of course senpai!" Said Tobi nodding. They where both surrounded by trees, some sun shining through the leaves. When they suddenly saw a young red-headed girl. She was walking to her house, and she clearly looked upset about something. She was fiddling with the door keys and went inside.

"Whys her house outside of the village?" Mumbled Deidara to himself. But of course Tobi heard and replied.

"Maybe she likes her privacy!"

"Still makes no sense" Deidara whispered back.

Tobi shrugged, he ran towards the house and knocked on the door. Deidara felt like screaming and blowing up Tobi, but that would just ruin the situation even more.

"Hello? It's Tob- I mean the Girl Scouts! And Tobi has cookies!" Said Tobi while knocking on the wooden door.

'No one is that stupid to-' Deidara's thoughts where interrupted when he heard the door slam open. The young jinchuuriki looked up at Tobi excitedly.

"DO YOU HAVE RAMEN FLAVORED COOKIES?!" Asked Kushina excitedly, her eyes where sparkling and she was drooling. Tobi stared at her for a few seconds flabbergasted before nodding swiftly.

"Yeah! Tobi has some! Just follow Tobi and you can get as many as you'd like!" Said Tobi cheerfully. Feeling a little weird talking to the younger version of his sensei's girlfriend. But he didn't show it.

"Lead the way mister!" Kushina said.

Deidara's eyes twitched, she was dumber than he thought. He turned on his ear-piece and said "Pein-Sama we have found the jinchuuriki" after a few seconds he got a reply "we're on our way"

Deidara saw Tobi and the kyuubi jinchuuriki nearing him, when suddenly she pulled out a kunai. She had a mischievous grin on her face. She was ready to strike him from behind, but she had missed. Tobi stepped to the side shaking his head slightly "Tobi doesn't like bad girls, and bad girls don't get cookies" he said in his usual high-pitch voice.

"Well too bad dattebane!" With a wide smile on her face, she struck a pose and said "I'm Kushina Uzumaki, the red hot habanero!" She stuck her tongue out at Tobi "I'm not dumb enough to follow a stranger!"

Once again Kushina attempted to hit Tobi again, but he kept dodging. "Hold still dattebane!" She jumped up on a tree branch and threw a couple of shuriken at him. "This is my first time fighting a bad guy dattebane!"

Deidara shook his head, 'she must think this is all a game, not like I blame her. If I fought with Tobi, I'd think it was all one big game too!' He continued to watch their fight.

Kushina managed to punch Tobi on his shoulder. But what she didn't know was that he let her do that. "Ow! You hurt Tobi!" Tobi started to rub his shoulder. "Tobi won't let you go until you apologize!" He crossed his arms

"As if, you big cry baby!" Kushina said with a grin.

You big cry baby those words stood out to Tobi.

Deidara noticed that Tobi wasn't moving, "what are you doing?" He whispered to himself harshly. Kushina pinned another punch on him, this time to the face. Which caused Tobi to stumble and fall to the ground.

Kushina lifted him up by his collar, or tried at least. And shook him. "So why are you here huh? Are you a spy?! A stalker?!" Then she gasped "or even worse! A ramen thief dattebane!"

Deidara decided to intervene, stepping away from his hiding place "hey! I suggest you let my partner go"

Kushina's head snapped up, she glared at Deidara with two sets of violet eyes. "Are you here for my ramen too?!" KI suddenly radiated off of her. Which, embarrassingly enough for Deidara, made him flinch.

"N-no! I mean…no! We are here for you!" Yelled Deidara at her.

She stared at him for a few seconds before giving him a blank look. "Are you guys pedophiles dattebane?"

"What?! No, we are here for your tailed beast!" Yelled Deidara annoyed, however he instantly regretted saying that.

"What!? You wan't the kyuubi dattebane!?" She started laughing "why would anyone want him? Besides you'd kill me in the process of extracting him!" She laughed even more.

Deidara stared at her. She stopped laughing "wait your serious?" Asked Kushina. Deidara only nodded.

Deidara un-henged. And grinned. "You can make things easier for me and not struggle" he ran forward. Which caused Kushina to squeak and run from him.

Tobi un-henged too, after snapping out of his momentary trance. "Hey come back here Tomato-chan!" He stood up and followed after her. And so did Deidara.

Kushina continued running until she was suddenly stopped by a shark-like man. He gave her a toothy grin "gotcha" right behind him where, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan and Pein.

"Uh…can't we talk about this over ramen? I really don't want to die young!" She nervously chuckled walking backwards slowly, until she bumped into Deidara. She only had one kunai, and she knew even she couldn't fight nine people at a time.

"HELP DATTEBANE!" She yelled. They all started surrounding her. She started to panic.

"Hey!" Somebody yelled from a tree. They all looked up to see a young blonde haired boy. "Leave her alone"

Kushina looked up at him "hey! You're that girly boy in my class that never stands up for me dattebane! I'm doomed…"

The boy chuckled a little "sorry…" he said awkwardly

However the rest of the akatsuki only stared at him. They all recognized him, he was the fourth hokage. Said to have surpassed every previous hokage but the first. They all had to remind themselves that he was only twelve.

"Awe! The fourth hokage looks so cute and tiny." Kisame laughed, he received a couple of chuckles from the rest of the group.

The boy looked slightly confused "the fourth hokage?" He mumbled, "I don't mean to be rude" started the blonde boy "but we are only on the third!" He yelled to the group.

"Yeah yeah, believe what you fucking want" Hidan yelled back.

The blonde boy coughed "anyways, can you please leave Kushina alone? She doesn't seem to want to be near you guys"

"No duh, un" Deidara grumbled

"Tobi was just trying to make a friend! We promise we will be quick!" Tobi whined to the blonde boy.

The boy sighed and pulled out a couple of shuriken "why don't we introduce ourselves, I'm Minato Namikaze" he threw the shuriken at them, which they all dodged. Except for Tobi, he was pinned to a tree now.

"Tobi's name is Tobi!" Tobi yelled back gleefully to his old (young?) sensei.  
He pulled out the shuriken from his shoulder. Yes, Obito could've dodged it, however Tobi wouldn't be able too.

"Not telling you my name, un!" Yelled Deidara back, he grabbed some clay from his pouch and started to mold it with his hands. He made a small turtle thing and threw it at Minato. Which Minato was able to jump off the tree branch before it exploded.

Hidan and Kakuzu where drawing their weapons while Kisame and Itachi prepared their attack. Zetsu was at the back of them all, just watching.

"Everyone with-draw" Pein ordered, everyone turned to him even Konan with a questionable gaze. "We don't have time to fight, we can find another jinchuuriki" everyone nodded, they all surrounded Pein and they disappeared in a flash.

Minato and Kushina just stared at the area that they where just in, Kushina's jaw hit the floor "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED DATTEBANE!?"

"We should go report this to the hokage, would you like to join me?" Minato smiled, Kushina blushed a little and mumbled a sure before leaving with him.

—

"We are going to have to fight eventually" Konan whispered to Nagato.

He nodded "I know, but it just didn't feel right fighting with a child. Especially if that child is destined to be our sensei's future student" he whispered back.

"Alright, I trust your judgment Nagato" said Konan

"Where did you take us? Hopefully someplace worth of value" muttered Kakuzu.

Pein cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "I brought us back to the time when the Shodaime still lived, however I don't know when specifically. The Shodaime may even be a child right now"

"So, there's a possibility that the beasts are somewhere freely roaming?" Questioned Itachi, which he received a nod back from Pein.

"I don't see any villages around here, only a very familiar looking mountain" said Kisame, pointing towards a generally small mountain.

Itachi stared at the mountain for a few seconds, before he spoke again "it is the hokage monument" he stated "except without any of the hokage's heads"

Everyone soon realized how far they went back.

—


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to be nice and post this chapter early. If you have any tips to help me improve my writing, PLEASE TELL ME.**

 **Thank you for reading, bye :D**

Chapter 1: A fools dream

Recap: Itachi stared at the mountain for a few seconds, before he spoke again "it is the hokage monument" he stated "except without any of the hokage's heads"

Everyone soon realized how far they went back.

—

"Stop being so paranoid!" Yelled Kakuzu to Deidara, who was keeping a look out for any Uchiha's running around.

"I'm not being paranoid un! I just REALLY hate the uchiha clan" Deidara snapped back at Kakuzu while glaring at Itachi a little. Deidara continued to look around.

"Tobi sees two little tiny boys on the monument!" Tobi said in his usual high pitched voice.  
Not actually realizing who they where.

Everyone looked up, and too their surprise. They saw two boys, waving their hands around in excitement, as if they where planning something big.

Hidan started to laugh "did you see that kids shitty hair-cut?!" He laughed harder. "Maybe we should scare them" Hidan grinned plotting his next move.

Eventually they all agreed and started trekking up the mountain. Concealing their chakra as best as possible. Konan and Pein both decided to stay at the bottom of the mountain, just in case.

Hidan couldn't help but giggle more and more the closer they got. Zetsu was smiling, Deidara looked excited and so did Kisame. Itachi had a bored expression on his face, but he was still interested. Kakuzu was mumbling about how 'priceless their faces where going to be' and Tobi was just jumping up and down.

But then they stopped, they could hear their voices clearly now. And they guessed correctly, they looked like they where planning something.

The brunette with the awful hair-cut seemed the most excited "Imagine, children no longer needing to fight in wars! Everyone unified! Can you imagine that? Madara?"

Deidara almost screamed, suddenly noticing the Uchiha crest on the raven's back.

Tobi stiffened. 'This is Madara…maybe this wasn't the best idea' he started the panic a little. He needed to get out of here, now.

Itachi looked at the young Madara and then at Tobi. 'This is him? Isn't it? Something's off about this' thought Itachi as he focused on Tobi's body language.

Tobi started to worry about Itachi figuring it out. He knew he'd look suspicious if he left now.

"So this is the famous Madara Uchiha huh? He doesn't look dangerous at all right now" whispered Kisame.

"Right now, but he will one day become the most dangerous man in history" Itachi whispered back.

Madara scoffed "that's a fools dream" Hashirama looked visibly depressed. Madara smiled a little though, "a dream I'm willing to dream for" and with that Hashirama's face brightened.

"Who knew they where such great friends back then" mumbled Kakuzu. "To think they where even enemies…"

"If only our clans weren't blinded by hate, I truly wish for peace" whispered Hashirama. He smiled "when we become the clan leaders, let's stop this war!" He said turning to Madara.

Madara smiled back "alright"

They both stared off at the horizon.

"When are we going to scare them?" Whispered Hidan who was more than a little impatient.

"You know we can hear you right?" Said Hashirama out loud, which made the Akatsuki freeze.  
Hashirama turned around "alright you can come out now!"

The akatsuki where shocked that they caught them. They where S-class shinobi, and to be caught by two twelve year olds? That's impressive.

The Akatsuki started to trickle out of their hiding spot. Hidan swearing to himself in the process.

"It's not really polite to spy on people, or scare them" Hashirama said, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "So who are you guys?"

"It's nice to meet you senju-San! We are a group of ninjas called the Akatsuki!" Tobi said/cheered. Everyone glared at Tobi (minus Itachi)

"Great job Tobi, you blew our cover un!" Deidara remarked sarcastically. Rolling his eyes a little.

"The Akatsuki?" Madara repeated "never heard of it, are you some sort of circus act?" Madara asked with a smug face.

Zetsu (white half) laughed "Even if we where a circus act, we'd still be able to kick your ass"

Madara looked angry "want to test that theory!?" He yelled out

Hashirama chuckled nervously "we really shouldn't be fighting, we where literally talking about peace two seconds ago!" Madara only grumbled a little.

Itachi only continued to stare at Madara. Madara looked back, "you look familiar…"  
Mumbled Madara. Madara's face paled ( even more ) "could it be that your an Uchiha?"

Itachi shrugged. Hidan snickered a little, although this wasn't the way he planned to scare them, so far he was liking Madara's reaction towards Itachi.

Zetsu (white half) smiled fondly at the young Madara Uchiha, his eyes, although not completely innocent still was filled with hope. Madara didn't look at all scary, compared to his elderly self that is…Zetsu shivered slightly thinking of him.

"Are you or are you not?" Madara snapped, he stood up from his spot.

Itachi sighed "Yes, however I have defected from the clan. I am no longer under their command."

Madara narrowed his eyes "I don't remember anybody leaving the clan without being killed immediately" he relaxed a little "as long as you're not here to rat me out, it's fine"

Hashirama looked a little cautious "are you here to kill us? Because if you are, we really don't want to fight right now"

Kisame shook his head "unless we are commanded to by our leader, we won't"

Hashirama nodded smiling at the blue man "I still don't trust you, but I do believe you are safe to be around for now" he paused "and out of curiosity, who is your leader?" Madara also nodded curios.

"Our leader is leader~carrot-sam-" Tobi started but was bopped on the head by Kisame. "Ow!" Tobi said holding his head.

Kisame cleared his throat "our leader is a man of the name Pein"

Hashirama nodded, his eyes scanning the group "where are you guys from anyways? And what is the thing on your forehead?" Hashirama asked genuinely curious.

"They are probably hobos" muttered Madara, Hashirama ignored him.

"We are from the future!" Squealed out Tobi, everyone gave him a 'wtf' face. Obito knew it was dumb saying that, but they probably wouldn't believe him anyways.

Expect…they did, well Hashirama did anyways. His eyes gleamed "really!? What's the Future like!?" He asked excitedly.

Obito REALLY felt like face-palming. Zetsu shrugged "I don't think this will affect OUR future, so why not tell him"

Deidara shrugged "it's crap" Hashirama's face faltered. Everyone in the Akatsuki agreed.

Kisame laughed "fine if you guys won't tell him, I will. What do you want to know?" He asked Hashirama.

Hashirama's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Does our dream come true? I mean, do we create a village where everyone is at peace? No more war!?" Madara was also curious.

"Yep you did, you created the village hidden in the leaves" he points towards Itachi's forehead protector "and that's the symbol. Other countries did the same, so we have multiple different villages. You became the first hokage, which is the leader of the village by the way" then he turned towards Madara "and you became a bad guy" Madara's face fell.

Kisame continued "although there isn't a war anymore, the hidden villages still fight. But hey, there hasn't been any child soldiers since the third shinobi war!" Finished off Kisame.

Hashirama nodded, seeming a little pleased and a little disappointed "THIRD war? And what do ya mean Madara is a bad guy?! And why do you guys have a slash across your village symbols?"

Kisame thought for a second "You can't expect there to always be peace, the wars don't usually last that long though, I think. If I remember correctly, Madara became a villain after his brothers death, either that or because he didn't become leader of the village"

"And we have slashes across our village symbol because we are rogue ninja, which means we defected from our village for a variety of different reasons"

"My brother dies?" Muttered Madara, he started shaking. Hashirama looked at him sadly, but he didn't think of it too much"

"So, you're rogue ninja….why'd you guys leave your village?" He looked at all of them warily.

"To put it simply, the world is filled with lies" muttered out Kisame.

"I needed more artistic freedom, un. The tsuchikage was a big pain" Deidara said.

"I killed the village elders, took their hearts and sold info about my village" Kakuzu said proudly "I wonder if I'm roaming around somewhere" Kakuzu muttered.

"I massacred my clan, leaving only my brother" Itachi said hesitantly.

Madara stopped him, still a little shaken about what will happened to his remaining brother "YOU killed the CLAN!?" Madara was shocked, and in raged "why!?" He harshly whispered out the last part.

Itachi went in more detail "as clan heir, it was my duty to protect the clan. However, I soon realized the truth of the matter. I wanted to see how far I could go. Simple" Itachi spoke calmly.

Madara seemed to catch the lie "you where clan heir? You're my descendant then" his eyes narrowed.

"Indeed I am" Itachi said without hesitation. Madara decided to question him later.

"Uh, how about you two?" Hashirama questioned Tobi and Zetsu.

"Tobi spanked everyone in my village" Tobi said excitedly.

"Long story" Zetsu (dark half) replied.

"I see…" Hashirama said. "Oh yeah! We haven't introduced ourselves I'm Hashirama Senju, and this is Madara Uchiha" he said.

"We know un" replied Deidara

Hashirama rubbed his back, chuckling a little in embarrassment "what's your name than?"

"Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu and Tobi, un" he said pointing to each one.

"Alright!" Hashirama said.

Konan and Pein both came up. Staring at the group. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Leader-sama! Come join us, we are talking to Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha!" Tobi yelled to them happily. However in the inside he was extremely paranoid that they'd find out he wasn't actually Madara.

Pein and Konan's eyes widened a fraction. They complied, and walked towards the group.

"This is our leader" Kisame introduced.

"It's nice to meet you guys!" Hashirama said. Madara only nodded in greeting.

Pein and Konan, like Madara nodded back.

"Well it was really fun getting to know you gu-" Hashirama was interrupted by somebody

"Hashirama-nii!" Yelled a voice laced with venom. An albino-like person appeared, he was glaring coldly at everyone. Especially at Madara "who are these people? And didn't father warn you about the uchiha!?" He said bitterly, pulling out his sword.

"Tobirama! What do you think you're doing?" Hashirama yelled back, however his voice wasn't as scary.

"Dad told me to spy on you, And I find you out here with a bunch of enemies. Are you leaving the clan Hashirama?" His voice was still sharp, however there was a tone of sadness at the last part.

"Don't misunderstand Tobirama, I'm not leaving the clan. Besides these aren't enemies, they're time-travelers!" His voice had a hint of excitement.

"How do you know they aren't lying?" Questioned Tobirama, not taking his eyes off of them for a second.

"I could just tell, put down your weapon Tobirama" Hashirama commanded.

Tobirama hesitated but complied, however he was still ready to make a move when necessary.

"Yay! We can all be friends now!" Cheered Tobi. Tobirama just glared at Tobi.

"Where should we go next?" Questioned Konan. "I think we should hunt for the tailed beast later"

Pein agreed "why don't we take a break, and see what the future is like." Pein suggested. That caught the attention of everyone, even Obito.

"YEAH UN!" Deidara said excitedly.

"Can we come?" Madara asked

"Maybe some other time" Itachi said (get it? Get it? No? Ok…) Madara glared at him, but only nodded.

"Alright, everyone gather around me" Pein said. And once again everyone complied.  
And in a flash they all disappeared.

Hashirama, Madara and Tobirama stared for a second, before realizing the awkward situation.

"Please don't tell dad" Hashirama pleaded, however Tobirama was already gone.

—

"Why does it hurt so fucking much!?" Yelled out Hidan. Everybody shrugged.

"What's that un?" Deidara said pointing towards a very tall building that looked like it was made out of a bunch of mirrors.

"I don't know, however it seems that we have arrived 15 years in the future" Pein said.


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _What's that un?" Deidara said pointing towards a very tall building that looked like it was made out of a bunch of mirrors._

 _"_ _I don't know, however it seems that we have arrived 15 years in the future" Pein said._

—

"Alright, it's best if we all henge once again. To avoid suspicion" said Pein, everyone agreed and they all henged.

"I think we should all stick together" recommended Konan. Pein nodded.

"Let's go to the nearest village" Pein said. Everybody followed behind him like ducklings.

—

To their surprise, they found that the village gate was completely open, with on man guarding it who seemed half asleep. Other people passed by them, all from different villages. They noticed that they where in the village hidden in the leaf…again.

"What happened, un?" Deidara whispered.

"It seems as though, the villages are at peace with each other?" Itachi said, unsure of himself.

Tobi froze, his plan. It didn't work. Either that, or this is an alternative dimension. He hoped for the latter, but deep down inside he knew the first option was true.

They continued through the village, noticing EVERYTHING looked different. They where amazed by everything. Especially by the trains, they didn't look old or dusty. They looked new and fresh. Everyone seemed to also dress in more 'modern' clothing. Children laughing, adults smiling. But what shocked them even more, was the amount of heads the hokage monument had. It had SEVEN heads, SEVEN.

"Hey, isn't that the f'ing kyuubi jinchuuriki?!" Hidan said pointing to the head farthest on the right.

"It is isn't it!" Kisame half yelled.

Itachi tried to help himself from smiling.

Tobi however, was staring at the head on the left of Naruto's head. It was Kakashi's.  
'How did THAT man become hokage' he thought angrily to himself. He clenched his hands. He remembered that night. Kakashi's hands directly through Rin's chest. He had stabbed her. Wether it was on purpose or not, that night had changed him.

"We should pay him a visit un" Deidara suggested. In his mind wanting to capture the nine-tails and get over it.

But it seems like Pein read right through him. "We aren't capturing the tailed-beast in this era if that's what your thinking"

"Hmpf" Deidara looked away.

As they continued walking through the village/city. They over heard a small group of people talking about something that peaked their attention

"Did ya hear? The Hokage's son is going to be participating in this rounds chuunin exams!" Said one man excitedly to his friends.

"Of course! Did you see the second round? The way he used a water jutsu without any water around! He's a true prodigy" said another woman hearts in her eyes.

"He's only twelve, get your head out of the gutter" said another man punching the woman lightly on her shoulder.

"Too bad they ran out of space" said the man sighing.

The akatsuki decided to continue walking. "Hey, we should go watch un" Deidara suggested. Everyone agreed because they where bored.

They where on the 'roof' of the arena. However when they arrived instead of seeing a fight like they expected. They saw a man, who looked a lot like Naruto and a miniature clone in front of him. They where able to hear what they where saying thanks to their chakra enhanced ears.

"We'll talk about this later" said a strong authoritative voice. Different from the brash voice some of them have heard before. They also noticed that Naruto was holding a forehead protector.

The younger blonde suddenly looked furious. He clenched his hands. "Do you even have time for that!?"

Hidan started to laugh "the orange-turd reproduced!"

They all focused on Naruto's son, his hair was shaped like a leaf. And from where they can see, it looked like his eyes where ever so slightly lighter than Naruto's. His fashion sense was already better than his fathers too.

"Didn't those people say that he was a prodigy? Un" mumbled Deidara to the others. He received a 'yeah' from Kakuzu.

"This is getting boring we shou-" before Hidan finished his sentence he heard a loud explosion. "Never fucking mind" he said with a smile.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

They all saw the fight going on. They saw Naruto turn…gold. They also suddenly see sasuke.

"Hey isn't that your younger brother?" Questioned Kisame who turned to Itachi.

Itachi nodded. He did everything in his power to not smile proudly. Sometimes it's hard to be a s-class rogue ninja.

They continued to watch the fight (too lazy to describe it :P) but in the end, it all ended in an explosion which was incredibly bright. It must have been strong too, because it did something to the device inside of Pein's cloak. Everyone was zapped suddenly, they disappeared.

—

When everybody came too, they found that they where a little transparent.

"What the fuck happened?" Mumbled Hidan. He felt a little dizzy.

"It seems as tho the explosion did something to the cube" said Pein, standing up and focusing on the device. After a minute or two, he spoke up again "currently we are invisible to the rest of the world, so we can't do anything. The device is also jammed so we can't change the time, the device may change time on its own. It also seems we are locked to somebody"

"Who?" Tobi asked, he tilting his head to the side.

Pein turned Itachi "this may be a little inconvenient Itachi, I do apologize"

Itachi stiffened, knowing exactly what Pein meant. They where going to watch his life.

"Hey do you want to play with us?" Asked a young girl with brown hair, she had the Uchiha crest on her back.

The group turned around, they saw a group of children. They also so the younger version of Itachi.

"Woah…" Kisame muttered

The young Itachi ignored her, only walking past them.

"Cold as always Itachi" Kisame laughed out.

The group of boys noticed this, and looked furious. "Hey! Do you think you can just ignore us!?" Yelled out one boy

"Yeah! Do you think you're better than us!?" Yelled out another.

Young Itachi turned around to look at them. Although his expression didn't show it, his eyes did. He felt sad. "I have shuriken practice today" he mumbled.

"Maybe we should practice too!" Said one of the boys, leaning down to pick up a rock. The other boys realized what he meant and they grinned. Itachi turned around and continued walking.  
The Bent down to pick up the rocks.  
They all started to throw the rocks at young Itachi.

Of course, Itachi being the young prodigy he was, was able to dodge all the rocks being thrown at him. However the Akatsuki could see young Itachi's face, he looked sad.

"Why didn't you just beat the living hell out of them?" Hidan asked Itachi

To which Itachi answered "I didn't find that necessary at the time"

Young Itachi turned around with a rock in his own hand, and threw it at another rock which was in the air, which hit a rock in a boys hand. Everyone looked shocked at this. Even the Akatsuki members.

"Wow! Nice shot!" Complimented Tobi.

'I could do that too' muttered Deidara.

They all suddenly felt a shift. Everything around them started to become blurry, until it looked like smudges. When everything started to clear up, they realized they where in a class-room.

"Aw fuck" Hidan glared at the classroom.

Little Itachi sat in the middle of the row, doing really nothing. A group of three boys where glaring at Itachi. Then a group of girls squealed from outside the window like piglets. One of the boys eyebrows twitched. Knowing that the squeals where directed at Itachi.

Itachi left the classroom.

The Akatsuki where forced to follow him, after seeing Tobi almost disappear into nothingness when he got to far from Itachi.

"No offense Itachi but…YOUR LIFE IS FUCKING BORING" Hidan yelled out.

"I'm sorry if my life wasn't the most exciting, I didn't expect anybody to be watching it" Itachi says with a neutral expression on his face.

Tobi turned around "the jelly gang is following little you Itachi" he pointed to the three boys.  
Itachi only nods.

As they go farther away from the boys, they noticed another group begin to taunt them.

After little Itachi got what he want, he turned around passing the groups of boys. Suddenly the boy with long spiky hair that was planning to beat up Itachi grabbed his arm. Putting Itachi in between the two groups.

Kakuzu laughed "it seems as if those boys changed their minds"

Everything stared getting blurry once again. "IT WAS GETTING FUCKING GOOD" yelled out Hidan irritated.

When they saw everything clear up, they saw little Itachi with cat ears walking along two others. Konan did everything in her power to not squeal.

"Are you on a mission?" Asked the white half of Zetsu.

"It seems as though I'm coming back from one" replied Itachi.

They where all talking, their sensei listening with a small smile on his face.

"Your gennin team I presume?" Pein questioned, Itachi turned to him and nodded.

Once again the blurriness replaced their vision. "This is getting annoying un!" Deidara ground out.

This time, something was off. A couple of people where behind young Itachi. Itachi's face looked terrified, something the Akatsuki has never seen.

"Genjutsu" muttered out Konan.

They saw Itachi's teammate, whom they saw earlier, run towards somebody.

The Akatsuki seemed to have finally noticed him, he wore a mask with black flames on it.

Tobi tensed every so slightly. Itachi's eyes widened ever so slightly, as the memories started to resurface.

The Akatsuki noticed that the man also wore a mask, just like Tobi. Except they just shook it off as irony. However Itachi didn't, Itachi KNEW that Tobi was the one to have killed his Teammate.

The group saw as his teammate was sliced by the masked man. They all saw little Itachi's eyes, as they slowly turned red. His sharingan appeared…

Itachi turned to Tobi "you" Itachi hissed out, clearly furious.

"Me?" Tobi said, pretending to be dumb.

"You killed my teammate, and don't you dare lie to me!" Yelled Itachi, his usually calm face now red with anger.

"T-Tobi didn't, Tobi is a different person! Tobi swears!" Tobi squeaked.

The group was in shock, seeing Itachi this mad. Itachi started to cough. Itachi only glared at Tobi. He put on his calm face once again.

Tobi almost sighed a sigh of relief, feeling very relieved that his identity wasn't discovered.

Once again, everything started getting disoriented.  
Everything cleared up again, they heard the crackling of a fire nearby. Two boys where in front of them, one of them was obviously Itachi. The other one had unkept dark hair, and eyes similar to Itachi's. They also saw the Uchiha crest on his back.

"I'm getting dizzy, un" Deidara said. "Can't you guys fix it?" He complained.

Konan sighed "we are trying Deidara"

Itachi stared at Shisui, his best friend. He hasn't seen him in a very, very long time. Flashbacks suddenly appeared, Shisui handing him his eye before jumping off a cliff to his death. Itachi choked on his saliva to his embarrassment.

"Looks like you two where close" Kisame stated.

"He was my best friend" muttered Itachi.

"I have to agree with Hidan on this, your life is pretty boring" Deidara sighed, forgetting completely that Itachi killed his own clan.

Little Itachi and Shisui suddenly laugh. The Akatsuki tuned them out. "How's fixing the device going?" Asked Kakuzu.

"I might've been able to stop the blurriness that happens when we travel" Pein said, to which the Akatsuki members sighed a breath of relief.

Suddenly the where teleported once again. They watched as a twelve year old Itachi stalk the Uchiha's and relay what he has heard to the village elders of the leaf.

"You where a spy huh?" Kisame smirked "must've sucked"

"Hn" (guess who said that)

They saw the pubescent Itachi confronted by Danzo, a village elder of the leaf.  
"The third hokage is too soft, he knows it's inevitable that the uchiha clan is going to have to eventually…disappear" Danzo started off.

The current Itachi tensed, in his mind, hoping that the machine would work its magic and make them disappeared.

"I have two options, option one, men from the root comes in and kills every single person apart of the uchiha clan. Or option two, you kill the clan and I'll let you spare your little brother." Danzig continued.

Young Itachi glared at him "fine" muttered young Itachi almost regretfully. "If it stops a civil war and spares my little brother. I'll do it" Itachi's face hardened.

"Good choice" Danzo said.

"Wait…" muttered Kisame "you killed your clan because you didn't want a civil war?" Asked Kisame. Itachi didn't reply.

They teleported once again. They saw Itachi on the roof with the same masked man that killed Itachi's teammate. "Remember to not harm my little brother" Itachi said to the masked man. The masked man nodded before flickering away.

They watched Itachi as he went to a house. And for whatever reason, Itachi hid inside of the house, seemingly waiting for someone.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, a girl with long brown hair and kinds dark brown eyes came in. She looked a little tensed, as if she knew somebody was there.

Itachi dropped down in front of her. "I'm sorry Izumi" murmured Itachi, before his mangekyo sharingan swirled. The girl looked into his eyes, not even a second later she started to fall

"Thank….you" she whispered, before falling into Itachi's arms, dead.

Sadly Kisame and Deidara made the mistake of looking into his eyes too. A second later, Deidara looked like was about to cry and Kisame looked freaked out. Somehow they survived Itachi's tsukuyomi.

"I feel like hugging you- punching you, un" Deidara cried out. Although the rest of the Akatsuki caught his error.

Little Itachi layer Izumi's dead corpse on the ground gently, before flickering away.

The Akatsuki watched as Itachi killed his own clan, Adult, teenagers, elders, children.

They also saw, from where they could see, the masked man killing too.

"You know, it doesn't sound cool anymore" Kisame said "You didn't kill the clan by YOURSELF" Kisame sounded disappointed.

Eventually young Itachi ended up at his home. He walked into his parents room, surprised to see them sitting in the middle of the room facing the wall.

"Mom….dad?" Whispered young Itachi slightly confused. His katana in his hands.

The older Itachi trembled slightly seeing his parents alive and well, well not for long.

"It's okay Itachi" his mother said in a calm voice. "We have accepted what you're about to do"

"Your mom is pretty!" Complimented Tobi out of the blue "she reminds me of a Barbie doll I used to own!"

The Akatsuki decided it was best not to question Tobi.

"This is the path you've chosen. Compared to your pain, our pain won't last very long" his father said seriously.

Young Itachi started trembling. His katana trembling from in between his shaking hands. Tears dripping from his cheeks on to the floor.

The Akatsuki has never seen Itachi so emotional, nevertheless cry!

"You have always been a good boy Itachi" whispered his father, before he was sliced along with his wife.

They teleported once again, they didn't know exactly where they were.  
However they did see the third hokage there. Young Itachi suddenly appeared bowing in front of the hokage.

"Hokage-sama" young Itachi said.

"Itachi…I truly wish things didn't end up this way. I am deeply regretful and I apologize. If I had taken action sooner maybe things would have turned out differently." Said the third hokage other-wise known as Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"It isn't your fault Hokage-sama, it was bound to happen. Please, don't apologize" Little Itachi said. He cleared his throat "I have been asked to join a group called the Akatsuki, it's an organization filled with s-rank rogue ninja." Started off Itachi.

"You're telling the hokage that? Tch that's stupid" Kakuzu muttered.

"Stupid indeed!" The white half of Zetsu agreed.

Little Itachi continued "I will be be spying on them, and telling you anything new I learn about them" The third nodded.

"WOAH! THAT ISN'T FUCKING COOL!" Hidan yelled out, a little offended.

"Yeah, un! We trusted you" Deidara fumed

"I was your partner!" Kisame yelled.

Tobi had his thumbs down in disappointment.

"Can we eat him? He's just a snitch" Zetsu asked Pein.

Pein considered it for a moment before shaking his head. "As long as he continues following orders from us and doesn't share any info, I won't kill him"

"I have lost contact with the village ever since the Sondaime died if that makes you feel any better" muttered Itachi, honestly not wanting to get killed currently, he still intends to have Sasuke kill him.

Konan nods, a little unsure though"

"Seriously!?" Hidan yelled.

The rest of the Akatsuki decided to not fight it anymore. They all glared at Itachi, except for Tobi. He was rambling on about…Narwhales? Once again, they all ignored Tobi.

"We where able to fix the device" said Konan holding up the cube.

"NOW you have it fixed?" Kisame half-yelled

Konan looked a little embarrassed "we actually fixed it awhile ago, we where just curios about Itachi's life" she coughed.

Everyone gave them a blank look.

Pein managed to get everyone's attention "we are going to go capture the seven tails, everyone gather around"

The group members did, Deidara muttering about doing the eight tails instead. Everyone was zapped and disappeared.

When they all opened their eyes, they saw a girl with mint hair and dark skin near a waterfall. She was sitting in front of a rock with a tea-set in front of her. Stuffed animals close to her.

"Great, we're killing a little girl" Kisame smiled a little.  
Although deep down he was a little sad.


	4. Chapter 4 Thanksgiving special

**I decided to upload this chapter today instead of tomorrow, because i'll be busy. This is purely crack, and if you want, you don't have to read it. Hope you enjoy it!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What the hell, un!?" When Deidara opened his eyes, he was no longer in that weird forrest that Jincuuriki girl was in. Instead he was at a dinning table, with a couple of people surrounding him.

Someone put down a turkey at the center of the table, when Deidara looked up to see who it was, he realized it was Tobi. Tobi was wearing a pink apron, and a white dress with…black leggings? He also wore a wig that was dark brown and poofy. Even if Tobi had a mask, Deidara could tell he was displeased.

Tobi shook his head "no swearing at the table Deidara! You know mama-Tobi doesn't approve of that"

Deidara's eyes where wide, 'mama-Tobi?!' Something weird was defiantly going on. Suddenly he realized he was also wearing 'female' clothing. He was wearing a white blouse and black jeans. "What the hell un!" Deidara repeated.

"Listen to your mother" Said Zetsu sternly, he was holding up a newspaper in front of him. He wore a white buttoned up shirt, and light brown pants. He also wore a red-tie, and seemed to be smoking.

"Mama, when's my next allowance?" Asked Kakuzu, who was wearing a baseball cap a grey t-shirt and jeans.

Tobi shook his head "today's thanksgiving! It's a time to be thankful" he took of his apron. "Besides your aunt Konan and uncle Pein are coming!" Said Tobi cheerfully. He put the apron on a hanger.

"I've officially went crazy" ground out Deidara, he put his head on the table.  
Suddenly they all heard a knock.

"Come in!" Tobi yelled, in his usual high-pitch voice. The door opened, Pein and Konan where at the door way, and Kisame and Itachi in front of them. Itachi wore a black buttoned up shirt and black pants. While Kisame wore a buttoned cream shirt, with a black skirt.

Tobi squealed like a pig, he started hugging all of them. "mama-Tobi thought you guys weren't going to come!"

"I've gone mad…" muttered out Deidara "I've officially gone mad.."

Once everyone seated, they all started eating away. Deidara however was stunned.  
"So, Jeremy asked me out last week. And since I knew Annie totally liked him, I rejected him. And now his friends are totally out for me" said Kisame, he munched out on a piece of bread "but then I realized, I totally liked Jeremy too. In short we are dating" Kisame was blabbering to Deidara.

Deidara shook out of his shock. Suddenly he snapped, he stood up harshly his chair falling over and he flipped the table.

"What is the meaning of-" Zetsu started, however Deidara threw a turkey at him.

"Where is the exit un!?" Deidara screamed, tearing up his white blouse.

"That was my mothers!" Tobi shrieked, not bothering to use 'mama-tobi'

Suddenly when Deidara blinked, he was back at the forrest. Deidara shook his head ' _it's was all just a dream un'  
_  
- **someplace in some random farm** -

Hidan found himself somewhere outside. "What the fuck" Hidan said.  
He then realized he was a turkey. "Who the fuck did this voodoo shit on me!? I'll beat the hell out of whoever did this. That son of a bi-" he was cut short when a farmer grabbed Hidan by the neck and took him inside a shack.

In short, Hidan was killed and sold to a weird looking lady with an orange mask. "This will be delicious!" She squealed, and walked away. Turkey in hand.

 **The End**.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the shortest chapter I have written so far. I am nearing a writers-block for the first time since I started writing this, so if you guys have any ideas, I might use them! of course i'll credit you and make sure your idea doesn't involve Tobi's identity being revealed (i'm saving that for later on) I hope you enjoy ^^**

When they all opened their eyes, they saw a girl with mint hair and dark skin near a waterfall. She was sitting in front of a rock with a tea-set in front of her. Stuffed animals close to her.

"Great, we're killing a little girl" Kisame smiled a little.

The mint haired girl was humming to herself happily. Pouring what looked like water into the cups.

"So this is our target un?" Deidara asked

Konan nodded "This is Fuu, the jinchuuriki of the seven-tails"

"Tobi already likes her! Tobi thinks she looks like skittles" Tobi said excitedly. Everyone ignored him.

"What's the plan?" Kisame questioned.

Pein thought for a couple of seconds before speaking "Hidan and Kakuzu will be the ones who will lure her in, afterwards we ca-" Pein was interrupted by a high-pitch voice.

When they all turned to the direction of Fuu, they saw Tobi in front of her waving excitedly. "Hi! Can Tobi join you? Tobi loves tea-parties!"

Fuu stared at him for a couple of seconds, before she gave him a wide smile. "Of course you can! Why ask? Why don't you sit down next to chubby!" She said pointing to a stuffed bear. "Do you want tea? And cookies? The cookies are delicious! I made them myself!" She offered, she looked very proud of herself.

Tobi sat next to Chubby "Of course Tobi wants tea and cookies!"

The Akatsuki members sweat dropped. "It seems as if Tobi has it covered" Zetsu said.

Fuu poured the 'tea' into a purple chipped teacup before handing it too Tobi. Tobi thanked her, she also handed him a plate with several cookies frosted with orange creme.

"I'm jealous, un" Deidara muttered, he stared at the orange cookies mouth watering slightly.

"Say, wanna be friends? I don't mind having a new friend! I don't have very many friends, I've always wondered how it felt to have one, because all my friends are old people. They are nice and all, but they aren't any fun" Fuu huffed.

Tobi nodded energetically "Tobi will be your friend! Tobi's name is Tobi, what's yours?" Of course Tobi already knew the answer

Fuu's eyes sparkled "Really?! Most people say no, my name is lucky seven FUU!" She grinned.

"That's a pretty name!" Complemented Tobi, before putting his hand to his mask.

Subconsciously, everyone leaned in closer. Secretly hoping Tobi would take off his mask, they've never seen his face before.

"I bet 100 bucks that he's ugly" Kakuzu whispered. Everyone looked surprised, Kakuzu never bets.

"I bet 250 that he won't take the mask off, un" Deidara whispered back. "It's on!" Said Kakuzu.

Tobi placed the mask on the side of his face, only showing his mouth. His eyes covered by the black elastic.

Kakuzu hesitantly gave Deidara his money.

They all focused on Tobi's mouth. Yes it was weird, however this is the first time they have ever seen _any_ skin on Tobi. Tobi usually covered as much skin as possible, he wore gloves, scarfs, and even had a mask. It wasn't their fault that they were curious.

Tobi was unhealthily pale, they could see on the right side of Tobi's mouth that he had scarring on his mouth. As if it was for-shadowing that he has more.

"I think we are focusing too much on his mouth un" Deidara muttered. he was hushed by Kisame

Tobi ate a cookie and sipped some of his 'tea'. "Mmm! Tobi thinks that your cookies are the second best in the world!" Tobi squealed with a smile.

Kisame felt like Tobi's smile was…fake. He shook his head.

"Second best?" Deidara questioned.

Fuu smiled "Glad you liked them! I tried my very VERY best. But why second place? Who's first?" She tilted her head.

"First place goes too Rin-chan!" Tobi said while stuffing his face with more cookies. Tobi's eyes softened a fraction under the black elastic.  
The Akatsuki looked confused

"Rin-chan? Say! Do you think she can teach me how to make better cookies!?" Fuu stood up excitedly, some water spilled.

Tobi started to slow down, until his hand only held one cookie. "…"

"Tobi is acting fucking weird, he's also taking forever!" Hidan groaned, about ready to leap out of their hiding place.

"Yeah! Maybe Rin-chan could teach you one day!" Tobi said happily before plopping the cookie in his mouth and re-adjusting his mask. ' _In the afterlife'_ he thought bitterly to himself.

Fuu's orange eyes sparkled "really?! I'm so excited! Maybe I'll get to make even more friends"  
She paused "huh, you're done? I know a really cool cave we can go to!" She smiled.

Tobi clapped his hands "perfect!" He followed Fuu, they were walking towards the waterfall.

Pein motioned the rest of the group to follow them. This was the perfect opportunity to capture the seven tails.

Fuu entered the water fall quickly, Tobi followed. The Akatsuki tried doing it as quietly as possible. Fuu smiled, "this is my secret club house!" The cave was big, however in a small corner it was decorated with various pillows and blankets.

"Tobi likes your club house" said Tobi looking around.

"Yeah! Me too, nobody ever visits though" she turned away from him and started walking towards the corner "I don't usually make friends this quickly, that must mean your spe-"

She was cut off by Tobi jabbing her in the neck, causing her to black out. She fell almost falling to the ground however Tobi caught her. He placed her down gently on the ground.

The group left their hiding spots.

"Finally, it was getting boring" grunted Kakuzu, everyone nodded.

Pein summoned the husk of the ten-tails, and everybody went to their respective spots(except for Itachi).They all started extracting the beast from her.

Tobi didn't care. He didn't care if he was taking the life of a little girl. He didn't care one bit, he didn't grow attached nor did he becomes 'friends' with her. Her death meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. She will probably be alive in somebody's genjutsu. She didn't die in vain. She will understand why.

Hours soon pass, hours soon turned to days. On the fourth day, the extraction was over. Her body dropped to the ground this time with a thud. Her eyes oddly enough where open. They were dull. The gleam in her eyes gone.

A pupil appeared in the husk. Pein summoned it away.

"It's over" said Kisame stretching. The others nodded.

Deidara looked over to Itachi, eyes narrowed. "I know why he's still here un. But we need somebody to replace him, somebody we can trust" he muttered. "Because for all we know he can still be spying on us!" He humphed and crossed his arms.

Kisame nodded in agreement "yeah, shouldn't we knock him out or something?" Itachi's eyes narrowed "besides Deidara's right, we need to replace him"

"But with who?" Asked Kakuzu.

Everyone stood there thinking for awhile. Except for Deidara, he looked annoyed. "With Sasori-Danna of course!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah! I fucking forgot about him" Hidan said.

Deidara's eyes twitched, he turned to Pein "so can we un!?" He asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"I don't see why no-" Pein was caught off by Tobi (because Tobi cuts everybody off)

"BUT SEEEEENNNPPAAAAIII!" Tobi whined "what about Tobi!?"

Deidara glared at him "what about you?"

Tobi looked at the ground depressed.

Pein set the time in his cube "everybody gather around"  
Everybody did. Deidara looking giddy.

They were all zapped away.

—

When they all came too, they noticed they were in rubble. An old woman and pink-haired teenager in front of them. They both looked very surprised.

Deidara didn't pay attention to them and looked around for Sasori. However the rest of the group minus Itachi and Tobi took on a fighting stance.

"Are you a part of the Akatsuki?" Sakura hissed out, eyes narrowed.

"No fucking duh" Hidan yelled at her. Sakura glared at him. Kunai in hand, she went to attack. However Hidan dodged. Hidan stuck his tongue out.

'All I need to do is find Sasori-danna, then I can finally get rid of TOBI UN!' Deidara screamed in his mind. A second later he found his target. Deidara ran towards him, determined to finally get rid of Tobi once and for all.

Although, yes, Deidara was excited to see Sasori. He wasn't as excited as he lead the rest of the group to believe. Deidara respected Sasori, he even admits to himself that Sasori may be stronger. However, after living with Tobi for a couple of months, he felt like he might snap at any moment.

Sasori looked surprised, which is odd to say because he is literally a puppet. Deidara didn't think that puppets could show emotions.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you go and try to catch the other jinchuuriki?" Sasori questioned Deidara. Clearly still very, very upset about Deidara ditching him.

"Long story! No time to explain un" Deidara said quickly, Sasori glared at him.  
Suddenly Deidara realized something "you aren't inside your puppet un?"

Sasori glared at Deidara "long story, no time to explain" replied Sasori back, with a small smirk.

Deidara returned the glare. "You kept me waiting" Sasori said.

"Speak for yourself un!" Deidara yelled, suddenly something whizzed by Deidara's cheek causing blood to seep out. "Who did that!?" Yelled Deidara, annoyed.

Sakura smirked "pay attention" she said simply, grabbing another kunai from her pouch.  
The old lady next too her had a determination in her eyes.

Deidara took some clay from his clay pouch and started to make a small animal. "Don't feel like it" smirked Deidara before throwing the clay animal at Sakura. Sakura and lady Chiyo were barely able to dodge it.

Lady Chiyo looked exhausted, however she still looked ready to fight. Sakura attempted to punch Deidara, however she missed.

Kakuzu snuck up behind her, ready to attack. However Lady Chiyo was able to catch him off guard with one of her puppets. Sakura turned around, punching Hidan who was right behind Kakuzu "that fucking hurt" said Hidan rubbing his jaw. "You'll pay for that bitch!" He grabbed the weapon on his back and was about ready to slice her.

Itachi grabbed Hidan's arm. "Who's side are you on!?" Yelled Hidan to Itachi, Itachi just narrowed his eyes "oh right…" mumbled Hidan.

Sakura gasped, realizing who the raven was. "I-Itachi!?" She said surprised, fear laced in her voice. Sakura was staring at the one who murdered the Uchiha clan. The reason why Sasuke went rogue. Itachi Uchiha

Itachi turned to her, his eyes glowing red. Sakura soon fell to the ground.

"Genjutsu?" Asked Kisame, who was a couple of feet away. Itachi nodded.

Lady Chiyo gasped "Sakura!" She yelled out. However Sasori knocked her out. "You're too pathetic too kill" he said coldly.

"Are you sure you don't miss your grandma?" Deidara taunted, Sasori just glared at him.

"What're you guys all doing here? And who's he?" Sasori asked while pointing to Tobi

Before anybody could open their mouths, Tobi piped up "I'm Tobi! And Tobi is a good boy!" He said while grabbing Sasori's hand and shaking it repeatedly.

Kakuzu coughed "long story short, we found a time traveling cube thing. Discovered that Itachi is actually a spy. Caught the seven-tailed beast. And came to save you."

Sasori just stared at him like he was crazy. "Although hard to believe, it's true" Pein cut in. Everyone knew Pein didn't joke around. Sasori nodded numbly.

"So I loose the fight?" Asked Sasori

Deidara scoffed "of course you did, and you left me with this guy" Deidara said turning to Tobi, who looked like he was trying to fly?

"Serves you right" mumbled Sasori "wait a second, weren't you Zetsu's assistant?" Sasori asked Tobi.

Tobi nodded eagerly "After you died, Zetsu-San let me join the Akatsuki! And now I'm partners with Senpai!" He said attempting to hug Deidara, however Deidara punched him.

"I see…" Sasori replied with a nod.

Konan stepped forward "we should probably go to our next destination"

Pein nodded "everyone gather around" and so they did, and soon they were zapped away. Leaving the pink haired teenager and the purple haired granny 'asleep' in the rubble.  
-

 **I don't like asking, but a review would be appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long to update! But I had writers block for awhile :A: I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy but I hope you enjoy!**

Everybody was sitting around a campfire, roasting fish they found near a stream. While most of them where on their first or second fish, Tobi was on his fifteenth.

"So, the nine-tails jinchuuriki had a kid." Asked Sasori. Deidara nodded.

"Itachi's a spy." Once again Deidara nodded.

"And I'm dead." Sasori deadpanned, Deidara rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure if you dimwits noticed or not, but we can use the cube for other purposes" Sasori said calmly, continuing to eat his fish (yes, I know he's a puppet)

"We have, why do you fucking think he's tied up?" Hidan said pointing to Itachi, who was actually tied up.

"You found that out on accident, something about and explosion right?" Sasori said, he received a nod back.

"We can CHANGE things, mistakes that happened in our past, remove unnecessary things from history. Heck we could possibly keep that guy from ever existing" Sasori said pointing towards Tobi who had grabbed his sixteenth fish.

"But how would that affect our timeline?" Kakuzu asked to nobody in particular.

"I kinda assumed it didn't affect anything" mumbled Kisame.

Tobi suddenly stopped eating, he started to think to himself. Change mistakes in our past. Change ninja history itself…he suddenly realized something. Rin. Tobi had to restrain himself from stealing the cube from Pein and had to force himself to keep the facade he had.

"Tobi wants to *munch* meet *munch* baby Zetsu!" He said almost subconsciously. 'Wait…wait no, no no no no no no' Tobi jumped to his feet "actually I wanna me-" however Tobi was interrupted.

"Baby Zetsu? That would be hella weird. Kinda wanna see it" said Hidan who finished his fish.  
Kakuzu nodded in agreement.

"Same, un" Deidara said.

Kisame turned to Pein who was talking with Konan. "Can we see baby Zetsu?"

Pein turned to him, eyes shining with confusion. "I guess so?" Pein sounded uncertain.

"Great!" Hidan said before forcibly grabbing the device from Pein. There was a bunch of buttons on the cube, however there was a scanner looking thing. The cube scanned Zetsu and soon the group was teleported.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They all landed once again in another forest. They all stood up and looked around.

"Ok, now where is baby Zetsu?" Asked Hidan looking around.

Kakuzu coughed "I think you're stepping on him"

Hidan looked down, to see a black blob under his sandal. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" He screeched, jumping away from the blob.

The blob reformed to make this very odd looking round thing with two stubs for "feet" and a creepy smile.

"No offense Zetsu, but you look fucking creepy as a baby" mumbled Hidan. However Zetsu didn't look offended, in fact he still has his neutral expression.

Deidara looked down at the black blob "looks weird…where is the white half un?" Deidara then looked around "and where are we!? I can't see any villages nearby"

Everybody shrugged.

Hidan picked up baby Zetsu "I'm tired, let's go find somewhere to sleep" he started to walk. However the rest of the Akatsuki stayed. Hidan turned around "what?"

"First of all where are you going? Second of all, why are you taking 'that' thing with you un?"

Hidan thought about it for a second "I have no fucking clue. And we came here just to see him, besides I want to see him waddle." He turned back around and continued to walk. The rest of the group decided to follow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Finally, a village un!" Deidara yelled out, he was tired and in need of water.  
Sasori scoffed.

Tobi cheered "yay! New friends!" He started running down the hill they were on.

"What the fuck…all I see is farmers" Hidan said a little confused.

Pein sighed and took the cube back from Hidan. He looked at the time set. What he saw shocked him. 'This time…did ninjas even exist?' Konan was looking over his shoulder, sharing equal surprise.

Kisame, seeing their shocked expressions decided to ask "what?"

"We are really far in the past" Pein muttered

"What time period are we in? Un" asked Deidara

"To put it simply, it is completely possible that chakra isn't a major thing. Meaning jutsu's are most likely non-existence" said Konan

The group gaped at Konan and Pein. "We should probably le-" Pein was interrupted by a small boy. Well not that small, he looked around eleven or twelve. He had light brown hair, framing his face. However the hair was covered in a bandage sorta thing. He also had dark eyes, and overall wore a lot of white.

"Hey you guys look lost, need any help?" Asked the brunette "my name is Asura Ōtsutsuki by the way" he said proudly, as if they were supposed to know who he was.

"Uhhh…listen kid, we aren't fucking lost ok? We just need a fucking place to stay so we can see this shit waddle" Hidan said, while pointing at 'baby zetsu'  
That was still in his arms.

Asura nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed "alright…I know the perfect place then! Come follow me" said Asura his eyes no longer narrowed.

"Why not" said Kisame following the boy. So in the end everybody followed.  
Almost leaving behind Tobi, however her was able to catch up.

They all ended up inside a training room of sorts. "You can put him down if ya want" said Asura pointing at the ground. He plopped down on the floor, watching Hidan put down Zetsu.

"Tobi can't wait!" Tobi cheered, falling to the ground. Everyone sat down. After a couple of minutes of waiting. Nothing happened, 'baby' Zetsu wouldn't waddle. That's when suddenly somebody came in, he looked older than Asura, maybe by a year or two. However he looked more serious, he had long hair reaching his back. And his eyebrows where rather unique.

"Nii-San!" Asura said excitedly. Itachi twitching slightly at the familiar word. "Wanna see this weird thing waddle?" He asked happily, secretly hoping he'd say yes and stay.

His older brother turns towards him calmly, however his calmness soon disappeared as he sees baby Zetsu. "What is 'that' doing here?!" He asks sharply, his eyes activating the sharingan.

The Akatsuki was surprised to see the sharingan on somebody other that an Uchiha. They all realized that this was the Uchiha clan ancestor.

"What, this?" Said Asura pointing at the Zetsu "this is a baby! They found it" he said.

Indra didn't give them a second glance, his anger seemed to grow "you think 'that' is a baby!?" He seethed, he looked about ready to kick the baby Zetsu "you don't know what he can do!"

"Woah Indra-nii! Calm down" said Asura, trying to calm his older brother down.

"That thing almost got you killed!" Yelled Indra, surprising Asura and the rest of the Akatsuki. "He-he gave me these!" Indra said pointing at his eyes.

"Oh" said Asura simply. Itachi figured out Internally that he got his sharingan through almost losing his brother.

Asura then turned to the Akatsuki "and you guys! Stay away from my brother!" That's when he saw Zetsu. He stood in a fighting stance

Ah yes, Zetsu definitely remembered Indra. Indra charged right at him clearly angry. "Nii-San stop!" Yelled Asura.

Indra stopped, to everyone's surprise. "You shouldn't try to kill somebody you just met! And besides it may be another weird thing you saw" Remarked Asura, grabbing baby zetsu just in case. "Don't be rude" he muttered

Indra glared at them "fine" he said simply. He looked at them for a couple of seconds "you aren't from here aren't you? I mean, this time"

"Gee, how did ya know?" Kakuzu said sarcastically.

Indra smirked "just a guess" he turned to the older Zetsu "you look different to.." he said sharply.

"Oooh! You're from the future!?" Asura said excitedly. "Tell us about the fu-"

"No" Indra cut in cleanly. "That might mess up the time stream"

"We already did, un…" Deidara muttered

"Well we don't want to mess it up more, now do we" said Indra sitting down on the floor. Still glaring at Zetsu

Tobi took Indra's hand and shook it vigorously. "Hi I'm Tobi! I like your eyebrows!" He said in his usual squeaky voice. Deep down however, Obito was relieved that they didn't see his secret identity.

Indra glared at him, and promptly ignored him. Tobi put his head down. "I WILL find a way to hurt you though" said Indra turning to Zetsu.

"Almost killing his brother must've REALLY pissed him off huh?" Said Kisame with a small chuckle whispering to Zetsu. Zetsu as always, didn't reply.

"Why did you travel back in time?" Asked Indra suspiciously. His eyes narrowed.

"Tailed beasts, world domination, blah blah the usual shit villains do" Said Hidan. Hidan turned his attention back to baby Zetsu "fucking waddle asshole" he half-yelled.

The baby Zetsu fell over, causing Hidan to scream out in frustration.

Indra suddenly grabbed the baby and walked outside. "Uh Indra-Nii? What're you doing?" Asked Asura, getting up and following his older brother.

"Protecting you" he says sternly, his eyes losing its glimmer. He threw the baby Zetsu in a fire with a smile. "My questioning is over, tell the rest of those strangers to leave"

Asura didn't even reply, he ran to the fire pit and tried to grab baby Zetsu. Burning his hand a little in the process. And although he winced a little, he still looked determined to get the baby Zetsu out.

"Asura!" Indra yelled at him, he ran over to him and tried to pull Asura away from the fire pit "are you stupid?!"

Asura looked confused "where'd he go?" He wondered, completely ignoring the burns he got on his arm.

Asura moved him further away from the fire pit "he probably dissolved or something" he checked his brothers arms "second degree burns…" he mumbled, but then looked up at his little brother upset "what you just did was stupid"

Asura's eyes started to get watery "he was just a baby.." he muttered. The pain started to get to him. "And now he's gone!" He wailed.

Indra glared at him "we should get this treated" he turned sharply to the Akatsuki "and you guys should try fixing you mistake" he grabbed Asura by the arm and left.

"Fuck you too!" Hidan said when the brothers left. "I say we screw around with the time stream" he says with a smirk turning to the group.

Everyone just glared at him. Tobi thought about it however, 'maybe we should all fix the time stream..' he thought to himself. Suddenly a image of a smiling brunette appeared in his thoughts, her soft smile and tender eyes, Her kind personality and her optimistic outlook. His hands clenched 'Rin…maybe it's better to leave her to rest. She would think I'm a monster' he thought bitterly to himself.

Everyone turned to Tobi, they notice he looked gloomy and that his hands were clenched. "What's wrong Tobi?" Asked Deidara a little annoyed, because for all he knew Tobi could be sad about Zetsu's death.

Tobi looked up quickly"uhhhhhh…Tobi is sad that Baby Zetsu is dead, Tobi never saw him waddle" mumbled Tobi, trying to keep his high-pitched voice in check.

Deidara rolled his eyes, he was right. "Baby Zetsu isn't dead, Zetsu is is literally living proof that he isn't!" Deidara said pointing to Zetsu.

Tobi faked a sniff "what if we made another timeline though! And in this timeline Zetsu is dead!" Tobi cried out.

"He has a point" muttered Kisame "we might've made a lot of time lines"

"I personally believe that this is all just affecting OUR timeline" humphed Kakuzu.

They all started to argue.

"If it was making different timelines wouldn't it technically be a dimensional hopper device or something un!?" Deidara yelled angrily "Pein-Sama said it was a time traveling device anyways!"

"Are you that narrow minded…Pein-Sama isn't always right you know!" Said Sasori annoyed, his voice getting louder.

"This is fucking nuts, of course this doesn't affect our timeline! Wouldn't things already be fucking affected!?" Hidan yelled in Kakuzu's direction.

Kakuzu looked about ready to pounce "of course it's affecting our timeline! We might've just not noticed yet because we aren't in our timeline right now! Or maybe it takes time to take effect!" He yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Pein. Everyone turned to him quickly "we don't need to worry about such foolish things, everybody gather around" he said sternly. After everyone gathered around him he put in the time and they teleported.

 **If you have any ideas for this story, please tell me! ^^**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism is helpful :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas special

**I'm pretty busy right now, because it's almost Christmas. so I quickly wrote this crappy chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

Pein or Nagato, has only ever celebrated Christmas once. And to put it simply, it was a disaster.

Yahiko somehow convinced him that Jiraiya would teach them more jutsu if they threw him a Christmas party. Obviously Yahiko's plan failed.

While Konan was baking cookies, something went wrong and she accidentally started a mini fire in the kitchen. While Yahiko somehow angered two bulls that chased him inside the house, destroying the festive decorations in the process. While Nagato, poor Nagato, was stuck at the nearest store trying to buy gifts. Sadly he was drowned in an ocean of angry mothers who were trying to buy the last my little pony doll.

By the time Jiraiya got back, he was greeted by two children sobbing for forgiveness while a certain red head was knocked out in the background.

So in the end, Yahiko and Konan where stuck rebuilding the house on Christmas Day. While Jiraiya was forced to take Nagato to the nearest clinic.

Never has Nagato felt pain like that, and never again will history repeat itself.

~Santa is real~

Hidan was apart of a village called Yugakure, that at some point somehow became a tourist site. Of course Hidan was angered by this, especially on Christmas.

Hidan struggled to go to the store, because so many tourists always filled up the streets due to it being Christmas season. Which annoyed Hidan even more.

To make matters worse, some tourists loved Yugakure so much, that they decided to move in. Hidan snapped when he noticed all of the twinkies were sold out. To put it simply, bystanders occasionally found people "napping" on the streets.

One night, on Christmas Eve. Hidan put a small white sock on top of his fireplace. He accidentally got it wet earlier and he wanted to dry it off.

Afterwards he went to go to bed. However in the middle of the night he heard somebody inside his house.

"Hohoho" came a jolly voice from his living room "this one has been VERY naughty"

Hidan got out of his bed "I swear if a fucking tourist broke into my home" he muttered as he walked into his living room.

When he walked in, he saw a very 'fluffy' man wearing mostly red and black shiny boots. He had a very long curly beard, and he had a bag slung over his shoulder. He was filling Hidan's one white sock with coal.

"Who the fucking hell are you!?" Yelled Hidan.

The fluffy man turned to him and gave him a big smile "that's no way a child should speak to his elders, and I'm Santa clau-" Santa's voice become a gurgle as Hidan threw a kunai to Santa's neck.

"I fucking hate tourists" Hidan said tiredly as he went back to bed. On that night, parents were forced to buy present for their children.

~Kakuzu's magical night~

Kakuzu always loved Christmas, he enjoyed receiving presents and eating all the cookies for Santa. He also loved seeing the faces of children crying when he stole something from them.

On Christmas Eve, he sat alone in the park eating a bag of cookies. A couple of presents surrounded him, and a bunch of money bags did to.

When suddenly a short tiny person appeared in front of him. "Hey you! We are one elf short, wanna help?" He said, the short tiny person had a surprisingly deep voice.

Kakuzu started at him "heeey you're an elf aren't you?" He said while finishing up his cookie "if I help you, what's in it for me?"

The elf glared at him "you can become an honorary elf"

Kakuzu shrugged "sure why not" so he left with the tiny elf.

Kakuzu ended up throwing the tiny elf off the slay along with the other tiny elves. There was one problem however…he didn't know how to fly a flying slay. "I REGRET NOTHING!" Yelled Kakuzu as he accidentally destroyed a couple of houses.

"Where is my house…?" mumbled Kakuzu as he narrowed his eyes looking around the village. Some ninjas where trying to attack him, so in turn Kakuzu threw the toys he didn't want at them.

He eventually crashed into his house, he left the sled and went inside his broken home, a giant toy bag trailing behind him. Kakuzu has never been happier since.

~Final Breath~

One of Kisame's worst memory's was on the night of Christmas Eve. He was sitting on the cold ground in a Forest. He was next to a young reindeer who looked like he was severely injured.

"You know, it's not so bad to be injured" said Kisame to the reindeer, as he looked up at the dark sky "everyone suddenly starts paying attention to you, heck sometimes you forget you where ever even lonely"

Kisame sighs to himself "people tend to stay away from me because of the way I look" he looks down to the ground "sometimes people tease me" he clenched his fists "it's not like I care! Those losers can go die in a ditch for all I care!"

He turned to the reindeer, who seemed to be struggling to breath "you have a red nose, You must be like me, different from the others. They must tease or stay away from you huh?" He says glumly.

"I wish I could help you…I really do" he pauses "but I'm afraid people don't like wasting their time on animals…at least you can die somewhat happy that there's someone else with you"

he puts his hand on the reindeer's head. The reindeer nuzzled against his hand as he closes his eyes. After a couple of minutes, the reindeer stops breathing and his face falls softly to the ground. Kisame has always hated seeing those close to him leave him.

~The Uchiha's traditions!"

Itachi has fond memories of Christmas Eve and Christmas. He remembered his mother always invited as many of the clan members as possible, so naturally they had extravagant parties. Shisui would often pull a prank or two for entertainment purposes, and although Itachi spoke against them, he always secretly enjoyed them.

He also loved it when his second favorite cousin Obito would come to the parties. Although he rarely did, Itachi knew Obito felt awkward with so many clan members surrounding him. But somehow Obito always brought the best gifts, even better than Shisui's.

One year, Obito gave Shisui and Itachi a puzzle set and a stuffed Panda dog looking thing. Some people would consider those items awful gifts, Itachi considered them true gifts.

However this year was different, this year was the second Christmas since Obito's death and the first with his new little baby brother. It wasn't as extravagant either, his mother only invited a couple of guests. It was also very quiet, it had only been two months since the kyuubi attack after all. A lot of them were still grieving over the loss of the fourth hokage and others who died protecting the village.

Shisui and Itachi where in a corner, playing with the puzzle set that Obito had given them two years prior.

Shisui smiled at Itachi "pretty gloomy here, huh?" Itachi smiled and nodded.  
"You know, we used to have a tradition" Shisui paused as he put two pieces together. "We used to walk around the village and just sing. We stopped around the time you were born"

Itachi looked up, confused. "Can you imagine? The grumpy Uchiha's singing!" Shisui burst out laughing "I wish I had a better memory as a baby"

Shisui shook his head "don't know why they stopped, maybe your dad was getting tired of it?"

Itachi smiled to himself "my father doesn't seem to like many things"

Shisui laughed even more "ya, you're right. He doesn't"

Itachi often times feels nostalgia thinking back on those memories.

~Mini Puppets~

Sasori, believe it it or not, at one point loved his grandmother. Every year, his grandmother would make him one new tiny puppet. And Sasori absolutely adored them.

And one year Sasori decided he would make his grandmother a puppet. He made a small wooden elf that was holding a small red present with both his hands.

Of course his grandmother loved the puppet and thanked him.

Sasori often regrets ever being nice to his grandma.

~Deidara's odd friendship~

It was midnight, officially Christmas. Deidara was walking through the park, fumbling with clay in his hands. He plopped down on a bench, not realizing there was somebody there.

"What's 'hat?" Asked a man next to him, he looked old and ragged. He also looked very dirty.

Deidara looked up from his clay and turned to him "um, it's clay un" he turned back to the clay and started to form it "it's going to be art soon, un"

"I see, when I was 'oung I used't be able to make art" he said, his eyes seemed glazed over.

Deidara looked like he was almost done "it probably wasn't art, un. Did it explode?"

The old man laughed "did it eshplode?" He laughed louder "you bet it did! My art is different from yurs, it was machinery. I called it art tho'" the old man sighed "I don' make art no mur' things ruined me" he slurred.

Deidara finished up his sculpture, he turned to the old man "then it's real art!" He looked down at his sculpture "you can have this, un" he handed him the clay sculpture "it's supposed to explode" Deidara stood up.

"Nice knowing you old man" Deidara waved and left.

"'Hat a nice boy" said the old man smiling.

Deidara always loved thinking back on that short memory.

~Family~

Obito used to celebrate Christmas with his grandmother when he was younger, but after many years, she died.

Obito's sensei Minato used to invite him over on Christmas Eve and Christmas. His wife Kushina would always make the best food. Mikoto would also invite him over, but Obito only came for the last ten minutes because he felt awkward being around the rest of his clan.

Sadly though, to Obito's disappointment. Minato would also invite Kakashi, because like Obito, he was also an orphan. So naturally, a lot of fights would occur.

"Can you pass the salt?" Asked a certain silver haired genin, his face didn't look interested in anything.

"Get it yourself, Bakakashi" Obito said irritated, causing unnecessary drama.

Kakashi glared at him and went to grab the salt however another hand grabbed it before him. It was Kushina's, she handed the salt to Kakashi with a smile plastered on her face. "Thank you Uzumaki-San" thanked Kakashi.

"You're welcome Kakashi! And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kushina!" She said with a laugh. She then turned to Obito, who was sitting next to her and bopped him on the head "and you mister shouldn't be rude!" She looked a bit angry.

Obito gulped and nodded. "Apologize" said Kushina sternly, however something about her voice didn't make it sound as threatening.

Obito stared at the table, his face flushed with embarrassment "sorry Baka-" he coughed "Kakashi" he muttered.

Kakashi only nodded in recognition. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Minato went up to go get it, when he opened it, there stood Rin. She had a couple of boxes with her "Hi sensei! Sorry I couldn't have came earlier, but my mom made a really good pie I couldn't resist!" Rin said sheepishly

Minato laughed "that's fine Rin! Family comes first, come in!" He says happily.

Rin walked in, she took of her shoes and went to go greet everybody. "Hi Obito and Kakashi! Hi Kushina-San!"

"Hi Rin!" Obito said.

"Oh it's so good to see you Rin!" Said Kushina.

After they spoke a little, Rin started to pass out the gifts. "This is for you Sensei" she said passing him a yellow box "this is for you Kushina-San!" She said handing her a vibrant red box. "And this is for you Obito!" She says while handing him a dark blue box.

Rin turns to Kakashi with a red face "and this is for you..Kakashi" she says shyly.  
Obito stopped himself from growling and only stared at them with jealousy.

Nevertheless, Obito still always enjoyed Christmas.

~A Zetsu's first Christmas~

Zetsu was next to Guruguru, waiting for Obito to wake up. "Awe! Look at him, he sleeps like a little baby!" Squealed Guruguru "always muttering in his sleep"

"Christmas…" muttered out Obito

Both of the Zetsu's tilted their heads "what's a Christmas?" Asked GuruGuru to Zetsu.

"Don't know, lets ask when he's awake" replied Zetsu

"Why wait?!" Yelled out GuruGuru excitedly. "OBITOOoo! OBITOOOOoo wake up!" He screamed happily.

"Five..more minutes…" Obito Groaned out. But then GuruGuru started to shake him. Obito's eyes twitched "WHAT!?" He yelled.

"What's a Christmas!?" Asked GuruGuru curiously. Obito didn't look as angry "you don't know what Christmas is?" He asked

Both Zetsu's shook their heads. "Hmm, how do I say this. Well basically it's a cool holiday where you receive gifts and you can give other gifts. It's also a time where you get to hang out with your family and friends" says Obito with a smile.

"Ohh I see!" Said GuruGuru nodding to himself "be right back!" GuruGuru left along with Zetsu, who knew what he was doing.

0-0-0

A couple of hours later, Obito saw a bunch of Zetsu's decorating the cave. "Uh..what's going on?" He asked

GuruGuru suddenly appeared behind Obito "we are celebrating Christmas!" He said excitedly "we did some research, and now we know everything about Christmas!"

Obito stared at him in awe, and then unexpectedly hugged GuruGuru "you're the best!" Said Obito. GuruGuru hugged him back

"I got you a present!" Said GuruGuru. Obito looked up "what is it?"

Zetsu took out a folded piece of paper and gave it to Obito. When Obito saw it his face dropped, it was a picture of a turd.

Zetsu would always remember that moment clearly.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed and merry Christmas! a review would be appreciated :3**


	8. Chapter 8: DELAY

I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile, I swear I have a good excuse! You see, I got the flu ;A; and after I recovered I decided to take a short little writing break. After that I continued writing, however something awful had to happen, the document I had the story on was deleted Q-Q So i'm re-writing the chapter. I have another fanfiction that i'm working on called 'Stop Sneezing!' so if you'd like to read that while you wait, you can, it will help a lot! coughcoughshamlessplugcoughcough

Once again, i'm so so sorry! i'll try to see if I can finish it with in the week! Bye~


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing everybody saw was rain, a lot of rain. Hidan groaned "you had to teleport us somewhere where it was fucking raining, huh?" He glared at Pein. Pein ignored him.

"We are here to save somebody important" Pein told everybody, his voice showed absolutely no emotion.

Konan seemed to be the only one who understood, her eyes were over-shadowed.

"Let's get going" Pein said calmly, walking away from the group. The rest followed without question, except for Hidan, who was complaining the whole time.

They all heard yelling soon, Konan visibly tensed. Pein's eyes only narrowed.

"What's going on, un?" Deidara mumbled under his breath. There was a bunch of ninjas lined up behind a man with half his face covered. They instantly recognized him as Hanzo of the salamander.

"Take out as many of the ninja possible, Konan protect you-know-who" ordered the leader, he received a couple of confused nods.

As they got closer, the ninjas started to notice them. So did Hanzo, with a loud yell, he ordered them to attack.

Hanzo had a woman in his grasps, she had dark blue hair and a blue rose intertwined in her hair. She looked very familiar.

They also saw two teens farther away, one had bright orange hair and the other had red hair. They both had serious expressions on their faces, that is until they saw the Akatsuki, nevertheless afterwards they both had very shocked expressions.

It was surprisingly easy to take down the ninjas attacking them, one by one they went out like flies.

Meanwhile Pein's calm demeanor was slowly fading away, he looked like he was about to crack. He punched Hanzo in the face, not giving him anytime to react. He produced a metal rod from his sleeve and stabbed Hanzo through his skull.

The blue haired lady stared at him in complete shock, the way he made it look so easy was the scary part. This was Hanzo, he wasn't just any ordinary ninja, he was one of the most feared ninjas in the land! So how did he…?

Pein turned to her, his eyes looked relieved, he didn't show any other expression however.

"Y-yahiko?" The blue haired woman choked out, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Pein looked slightly amused, his mouth quirked up a little and he shook his head.

The Akatsuki all walked towards him, done with the order given to them. "Sorry to keep you waiting.." said Sasori

Pein nodded at them, Konan soon came with the orange and red haired teens in tow.

"We...we did it Nagato…" she whispered, her eyes were brimming with tears "we saved them.." she cracked a small smile, something they have never seen.

"W-we have questions, and we want them now" said the orange haired teen, looking like he was trying to look intimidating but failing miserably.

"You sure look like the leader, you're just missing the eyes" muttered Kisame, staring at the orange haired teen.

However the red haired teenager looked shocked, he was staring directly at the leader with a gaping mouth. "You have the same eyes…" he says softly

"Gaha, maybe he stole them from this weak kid" laughed Hidan pointing at the red head. The orange haired teen glared at him.

"It's better if you don't know the truth, as it's quite hard to believe" said Pein calmly.

The orange haired teen didn't like the answer though "you're going to tell us. Why'd you look like me? And why do you have the same eyes as Nagato!? And why does she look like Konan!?" He pointed towards the older Konan

"Kid, it's a long story. Id appreciate if you could possibly repay us for the kind deeds we did for you, then we'll be on our way" grumbled Kakuzu, glaring a little at the teenager.

"Geez, what is it with you? Always asking for fucking money like a beggar, money doesn't fucking buy you happiness" Hidan said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you Hidan, Kakuzu has anger problems" Warned Sasori with a smirk. Kakuzu glared at them both

Konan cleared her throat "well, we have told others the same thing already, we might as well tell them too"

Pein thought for a couple of seconds before nodding "fine. We have come here from the future" he started, they looked at him like he was crazy "the body I am controlling currently is Yahiko's corpse" he turned to the orange teen, now named Yahiko.

"W-what…?" Stuttered Yahiko.

"Wait, that isn't the leaders real body un?" Deidara asked a little surprised, he received a nod in confirmation. He felt as if though his life was a big lie.

"You guys are insane" yahiko remarked eyes narrowed.

"We might as well be un…" muttered Deidara.

"I'm sorry if we have made you confused, however we are going to have to leave" Pein said, getting out the cube

"You can't just leave! You still have to explain" Yahiko half-yelled.

Pein looked at him "you'll find the answers you are seeking for someday possibly" he tapped a button on the cube "but for now, we part ways, farewell" he and the rest of the Akatsuki started to fade away.

"Wait!" Yelled Yahiko, but it was too late they were gone "what...just happened?" He mumbled to himself confused. He turned to Konan and Nagato, they both shrugged.

-0o-0o-

"That was quick!" Hidan said, stretching slightly. They were at a empty field, they couldn't see anything for miles, it was also nighttime.

"Are we just going to sleep on nothing un?" Deidara grumbled.

"Who says we are sleeping?" Kisame asked.

Deidara's eyebrows twitched. "Don't worry senpai! You can sleep on Tobi's lap if you'd like!" Tobi said in his usual sunny voice

"NO UN!" Yelled Deidara. That's when Deidara remembered Tobi "Wait a second...we barely know anything about you, we don't even know how you look like…" Tobi tilted his head.

Suddenly Deidara got the greatest idea ever. "Uh, Pein-sama, can I hold the cube un?"

Pein shook his head "whatever you are planning, wo-" he was interrupted by Hidan taking the cube from his hands and throwing it to Deidara

"Here ya go Deidara-chan, thank me later!" Hidan laughed. Meanwhile everyone was just wondering how he was able to just grab the device from the leader so easily,

Deidara fumbled with the cube, he hit a button that then started to scan Tobi. Realization dawned on Tobi, he knew what was going to happen next, he tried grabbing the cube, but it was too late, they were zapped away.

-0o-0o-

They found themselves in a very dark place, very very dark. It looked like a cave.

The cube was on the ground, Pein picked it up swiftly before anybody else could. Everybody else was getting up off the ground.

"Uhh, are you guys okay?" A voice suddenly asked.

They all jumped (minus Pein and Konan) and turned to see a boy, barely in his teens. He looked about thirteen or fourteen, he had dark spiked black hair and scarring on the right side of his face.

He looked confused.

"Erm, yeah, can you tell us where the fuck we are!?" Hidan Yelled to him.

The black haired teen looked around "well, I'm not sure myself. I just kinda woke up here"

Deidara didn't think this was Tobi, he seemed smarter.

"What's your name kid?" Asked Kakuzu

The young teen grinned "I'm Obito Uchiha! The future hokage!"

"Uchiha? As in you are apart of the Uchiha clan, un?" Deidara asked, starting to feel ever so slightly annoyed. He received a nod in confirmation.

"Yeah, people don't believe me when I tell them, strange huh?" He looked a little sad but continued smiling.

"Who the fuck is that sleeping old man over there?" Hidan asked, his gaze turned towards an old man with long grey hair.

"The old guy is apparently Madara Uchiha, he's somehow alive, don't ask me how" Obito replied "he's the first person I saw after I woke up here, he's pretty weird"

Pein turned to the old Madara 'so that's him'

Meanwhile Tobi was stiff as a bored 'maybe they'll assume I'm not here and leave' he thought bitterly to myself.

Then they heard yelling "Obito-Chan! Who are your new friends!?" The voice sounded happy….and a little familiar.

Deidara whipped around and saw two Zetsus. One was actually Zetsu, and the other had a swirly face "TOBI!" Deidara yelled pointing at the Zetsu.

The Zetsu stopped in its tracks and tilted its head "eh?"

"I told you to stop calling me that! And I have no idea who they are, they just kinda appeared" replied Obito

The swirly Zetsu nodded "yes sir!"

"Oh, by the way, this is Swirly and Zetsu" Obito introduced them. Then he turned to see Zetsu "heeey, you look like Zetsu!" He seemed a little suspicious.

Zetsu's white side smiled, while the black side stayed the same "yep"

"Tobi thinks we should go…" Tobi urged the leader. But for whatever reason, the leader ignored him!

Swirly turned to Tobi "Wait a second, you seem faaaammmiiilllliiiaaarr…."

Tobi tensed "Tobi really thinks we should go!" He pressed on further. The leaders eyes flickered towards him but then flickered back to swirly.

Swirly leaned forward "something about your hair also seems...familiar"

Tobi tensed "We should-"

"And your voice…." Swirly said, leaning even closer.

"I-I..I mean- Tobi thinks-"

Deidara looked a little surprised, did the idiot know how to talk in first-person!?

Swirly nodded to himself "yep yep, that does it"

Tobi started to get impatient "Pein.." he started, his voice cracking a bit, it didn't sound as high pitch either.

"You're-"

"We should leave, now" Tobi continued, barely being able to keep his facade.

"OB-" swirly was interrupted by Tobi's harsh voice, that chilled everybody to the bone.

"WE. ARE. GOING. NOW!" Tobi yelled, not bothering to fake his voice. Everybody was shocked, Tobi forcibly grabbed the device from Pein's hands (cuz everybody is doing it these days) and pressed a random button, not bothering to check what button he pressed.

The Akatsuki were zapped away.

-0o-0o-

It was night, they were near trees and a bush, however in front of them was a large clearing that looked like a battle was going on.

Tobi was the only one standing, the cube was clenched between his right hand. Everyone sat up, and scooted away from Tobi

Deidara was shaking ever so slightly 'Tobi must have been deceiving us all…'

They all saw a soft glow of red coming from behind Tobi's mask. And to their shock, they realized it was the sharingan. But the glow faded away, Tobi threw the box to Pein who catched it.

Everyone was silent, then they noticed the fight going on. Tobi went to go watch it, wanting to clear his mind. The others followed meekly.

They all saw a younger version of what looked like Kakashi Hatake stabbing a girl through her chest.

And right across from them, they could see a young teen, his face showing pure horror.

"Isn't he that one kid we saw?" Hidan asked nervously. Tobi was frozen.


	10. Chapter 10

Obito once loved a girl, her name was Rin. She was a sweet girl, she always put others before herself, and she was his best friend. One thing led to another...and he fell for her, it started off as any other crush, but then, it grew stronger.

Obito would do anything for her, he promised himself that he'd always stick by her side and care for her, and always love her, even if she didn't return those feelings. And then she died…he was forced to watch it, the arm of his best friend going through her like a knife would go through a block of butter, he couldn't do anything, his world shattered at that moment. He promised himself- no, to everybody, that he WILL make a better world, one where people didn't have to fight, one where they all lived in peace, one where people didn't have to die, one where….Rin didn't have to die.

But of course time decided to play a sick joke, by making him re-watch the person he loved the most, die. And he couldn't do anything. After a couple of moments, she fell to the ground, his best friend had fainted. And then a blood curdling screem could be heard.

Everybody in the team whipped their heads towards the source of the noise. All their eyes landed on the boy they met earlier on their travels, Obito Uchiha. It was a shock seeing a seemingly cheerful person looking so shattered and lost. They saw as Obito ran towards the mist nin, killing them all as if child play. It was scary seeing such a young pre-teen doing this. They then all realized something, as Obito ran towards the nin, the white Zetsu they met earlier 'swirly' started to wrap around him, covering his face in a familiar swirl.

They started to connect the dots. Obito is Tobi, and Tobi was Obito. Blood was soon raining. Deidara's eyes widened in shock, his goofy, stupid, dumb, cheerful teammate was lying this whole time. He looked back on all the things he had done to Tobi, and he started shaking 'what if he wants revenge!?' Deidara thought to himself.

Everyone's (with the exception of Pein, Konan, and Itachi) thoughts were the same, Tobi, the doofus of the Akatsuki, wasn't actually a doofus, instead a boy- no man, capable of killing multiple ninjas at once.

Itachi's mind was in buzz, suddenly remembering his late cousin. How could have he forgotten!? Obito, the blacksheep of his family, the one that Shisui and him admired. He- he had survived. But he was different, so very different, the things he was doing goes against everything he ever stood for! This girl's death must've affected him deeply.

Pein felt betrayed, the man who led him to believe he was Madara Uchiha wasn't being truthful of his identity. Of course he wasn't, Pein was being naive to actually believe that Madara Uchiha would still be alive. Then again, he saw him earlier, very old bit still alive. Pein glared at the masked man in front of him.

Tobi started shaking, he stared at his younger self holding Rin's dead corpse. So many emotions over took him "go back" he hissed in almost a whisper.

Pein continued to glare at him "I will not do your bid-" he was interrupted by a seething voice.

"I don't care about your opinions! You will obey me and you will do it without questions! I order you to go back seven minutes!" He hissed out, even through the single eye hole, they could see the fury in his eye.

Pein wasn't afraid however, he continued to stand his ground. Tobi growing impatient grabbed the device from his grip and set back the time. Everything started going blurry as they felt themselves going back in time. Then they saw it, the same chocolate colored haired girl running towards her death, the one they saw die just moments ago.

Tobi lept into action, using his kamui he was able to teleport himself in front of Kakashi before he was able to stab Rin. Obito looked surprised in the distance, and everyone just stared wordlessly.

However Tobi was holding the time traveling cube in his hand, so just as he was able to stop Kakashi from stabbing Rin, some electricity hit the cube. A flurry of colors erupted from it as it swirled around Tobi and the other members of the Akatsuki.

"Wha-" little Kakashi started off, before his voice faded away. They didn't know what was going on, they felt as if all their energy was drained, and then everything went black.

-line break-

Tobi, or Obito, woke up in a bed. Wait, a bed!? Obito looked down, and low and behold, there was a bed, he hadn't been in one in years. He was on high alert, scanning around the room suspiciously. He felt like his face was naked, he reached up to touch his mask, only to find it wasn't there. Instead he his hands made contact with smooth skin, he didn't feel and bumps or scarring on his face. His eyes made contact with his hands and he couldn't believe his eyes, they didn't look fake or made of Zetsu parts, they looked real and healthy. And to his embarrassment he was also wearing pink pajamas…

He stumbled out of his bed, he felt shorter too. He wobbled over to his desk, and picked up a small mirror that he had spotted. He picked it up and brought it to his face, needless to say he almost dropped it.

Instead of seeing a grown man or a mask, he saw the face of a young boy around the age of twelve. He gasped, reaching up to touch his face. "H-how!?" He asked himself, his voice coming out in a squeak, not sounding as deep as he was used to. His face flushed a bit in embarrassment.

He closed the blinds to his windows and went downstairs to lock the door of his apartment. He went back to his room, also locking the door. He didn't see the cube anywhere, he didn't know what to do. He was stuck, as a twelve year old, in a different time.

-line break-

Itachi woke up, finding himself seated in a wooden chair, a book in his lap. He looked around the room, only to realize it was his childhood bedroom. His eyes widen in shock, as a room he hasn't seen in years is right in front of him. 'What am I doing here?' He pushed the book off of his lap and jumped down from his chair. Suddenly the door to his room opened, a woman he hasn't seen in years walked in.

"Itachi, lunch is ready!" She said with a kind smile.

Itachi felt tears stream down his face "mom" he said in almost a whisper.

-line break-

 **I know this chapter is short (only _1,153 words :A:_ ) but I'm gunna be busy for the next three weeks, and updates to my stories might slow down a bit. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully it doesn't actually take me three weeks to update. **


End file.
